


Tales from the Sleepover

by Kintatsu



Series: Werebeasts of Tandy [1]
Category: The Wotch (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Missing Scene, Stories from childhood, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintatsu/pseuds/Kintatsu
Summary: A couple of stories that might have been told during "Sleepover of DOOM"
Relationships: Samantha "Wolfie" Wolf/Katie McBride
Series: Werebeasts of Tandy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191299





	Tales from the Sleepover

The sleepover was going great. As surprising as the initial invite had been – not being in a position to remember what she was being thanked for had that effect – Katie, Wolfie, Ming, and Cassie were nice girls, and frankly, Anne needed more female friends.

Of course, what sleepover was complete without at least one party game? Though Anne wasn't familiar with this one...

“Alright, so... First Kiss, if you've had it?” read Anne, after pulling a slip of paper out of a pile. Unnoticed behind her, Wolfie stiffened. Anne shrugged, “Can't say I have.”

“Same.”

“I have not either,” said Ming.

A grin crossed Katie's face, as Wolfie groaned and Cassie started snickering. “Wolfie, actually.”

Anne's eyebrows shot into her hairline. “Oh?”

“I have not heard this story,” Ming said, head tilting to one side.

Wolfie buried her face in her hands and lamented, “I hate you.”

“No you don't!” retorted Katie cheerfully. “So, anyway, you know how there's always that _one kid_ who's _super_ into some animal or other? Makes the noises, acts out the behavior, might run around on all fours?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, in our class that was Wolfie.”

Wolfie slowly keeled over onto her side.

“So, like, first day of kindergarten? She's got all the blocks in a pile, crouched over them, growling at anyone who gets near her (and apparently I'm the only one who realized she was _maybe_ freaking out a little?), so I spent basically the whole time calming her down and befriending her.”

Anne covered her mouth and started laughing, having figured out where this was going. Ming watched curiously as Wolfie started army crawling across the floor.

“So, _second_ day of kindergarten, she's _really_ happy to see me, and does the whole happy canine bit, with the running tackle to bowl me over and, of course...”

“She starts licking your face.”

“EeeeYUP. And while my mouth's open from going 'wha?', she ends up getting her damn tongue in there.”

“OH, my gosh.”

“Sad thing is, _that's not the worst kiss I've had_.”

“Ew.”

“Yup.” Katie looked around. “Where'd she go, anyway?”

Ming piped up, “She has crawled under your bed to die.”

“TRAITOR!!!”


End file.
